The greatest Copy Ninja Ever
by Yuuichi93
Summary: See how Kakashi copy another anime character abilities
1. Grand Opening

The Greatest Copy Ninja Ever

"Hey have you heard? That the Greatest Copy ninja will show off at the _'Celebrities Talkshow'_ next Friday?"

So, that's what happen in the world. Everybody is talking about it recently. The greatest copy ninja ever…

At Friday before the Show… At the 'BLEACH Community base' … 

"Hmm… I wonder if he could copy my ability." Said **Ichimaru Gin**

"Woah! No Way!" Said **Genzai**

"Yeah, maybe you right, pop" said Gin

"Hoo… how 'bout my _Getsuga Tensou_, huh?" ask **Ichigo** to his friends

"Hmm… Maybe, but mine is the greatest! My _'Daiguren Hyorinmaru'_." Said **Hitsugaya** Show off

"Awww… don't you feel embarrest for yourself shorty?" said Gin

"Teme…"

"Allright… let's sit down and watch will ya?" Said **Momo**

"This TV is hugee…." Said Rukia

"Yeah… great isn't it" Momo answered "Shirou you're the best!" hug Hitsu

"Get off me!!!"

_(sweatdropped)_

Then the other friends ( **Orihime**, and others…) sit down quietly and watch the show…

In the 'Naruto's community base'…

Everybody come to see Kakashi on TV don't believe that they have one…

"Shoot! Kakashi-sensei 's the only one who's invited to the show!"said **Naruto **loudly

"Hhh… but Naruto I think I've heard that Kakashi-sensei has copy another 500 abilities you know…" said **Sakura** Sigh…

"Hnn… Let's see if he could copy our jutsu's" Said **Sasuke** calmly

"Hmm… I bet he can't copy my '_Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou'_ or even Hinata-sama's _'Shuggo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou'_. Never." **Neji** smirks

"Uuuh…" **Hinata**'s a little surprised that Neji could say that words.

"Hey! But he will never copy my '_Oodama Rasengan'_! NEVER you hear! NEVER!!! Believe it!"

"Hnn… try again dobe. He wouldn't copy my _'Goukakyuu No Jutsu'_, you hear." Said Sasuke _avanging_ Naruto's word Can't say Chidori 'cause he teach me that… Shit…

"Aw… that's not nice, Sasu-chan" said **Itachi**

"Hnn… whatever"

"He wouldn't copy my '_Tsukoyomi_' right?" asked Itachi

"Hnn… ask yourself" said Sasuke cold

"Aw… hidoiii…"

"Um… by the way, do you think he could copy the Hokage's abilities, huh?"

"Naahhh!!!"

"How 'bout yours Gaara?" asked Naruto

"Hmm… No way…" answer **Gaara**

"Hmm… let's just watch shall we." Said **Temari** to all of her friends

There are, **Kankurou**, **Kiba**, **Shino**, even the fifth hokage, **Tsunade**; the ANBUs and the other

But… someone isn't here… hmm…

_So… that's what the other anime characters had been talking about recently… What do you think huh?_

Shin Makoku Blood Pledge Castle

"My… oh… my…" said **Gunther**

"Hohoho…" **Cherry** just laugh as always

"I don't believe it! Cherry-sama, you have a TV at this castle?!" Ask **Yuuri **surprisely

"hahaha… I bring one back when I went home from earth, _Heika_…" said **Conrad**

"Don't call me Heika! Hmm… copy ninja huh? How cool is he?"

"Hmph! He wouldn't copy my fire abilities!" Said **Wolfram** surely

"Hmm… he can't copy the _Maou_'s abilities, can he?" ask Conrad

"Hmm… Nope, don't think so!" said Yuuri Lalala… Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri… hahaha…

"Yeah, right. He's a ninja after all… he won't be able to use any of magics!" Said Wolfram

"Yeah? OK, Let's watch!" said **Murata**

Even **Shouri**, **Greeta**, **Hube**, and the other r' watching

Ueki's Community Base

"Whaaat?!!! A copy ninja that can copy that many abilities is exactly exist?!" said **Mori** panickly

"Shit… will he copy my abilities?!" Said **Robert Hyden**

"Nah… I bet he hates your abilities, Robert" said **Ueki** calmly

"You think so Ueki?" Robert smirks Fire of anger beside him

"Aww!!! Would you two just shut the hell up?!" said Mori

"Man… you're tough Mori" said Ueki

"Yeah right…" said **Rinko** "Let's just watch"

"Hhh… don't think you got the 32 inch TV Rinko" said **Sano**

"Uuuh… well…"

* * *

There you have it… many people talk about it. Even the Dragonball characters, Blackcat's, even the Tenipuri's Star and also One Piece's character… All that you know… just think about it haha…

* * *

At backstage

"Kakashi are you ready?" ask one of the crew

"Yeah, anytime… but let me finish one chapter of this book" said Kakashi calmly

"How long?"

"an hour"

"You're death."

"OK, I'll make it 5 minutes" supersonic reading

"Uuh… yeah… right… just… make sure you're ready, OK"

"OK…" answer Kakashi

"Man, he's tough." Said the crew

"… hmm…hmm.." Kakashi still reading he's favourite book. So what… that's his best hobby after all…

_**5 minutes later…**_

"Allright! You ready Kakashi?" ask the produser

"OK…"

"Lighting OK! Camera Stand by! And… START!!!"

Opening theme "Go" by Flow

Host : "Yeah! You rocks Flow!"

Flow members : "Thanks…"

Host : " OK! Let's start the show, I'm your host Yuuichi."

_Auddience claps_

Host : "OK, let's welcome our star today at Celebrities"

Kakashi : "Hmm… hello all…" (waving his hands)

Kakashi fans : "Yeah! Kakashi you rocks!" (cheering for Kakashi)

"What?! Can you believe it?! Kakashi sensei have a fan club!" said Naruto surprisely

"Hmm… too good for that guy." Said Sakura

_(Everyone just nodded for aggrement except Sasuke n' Gaara Good boys, hahaha)_

Host : "Ooh… so this is the newest fanclub… 'Kakashi fansclub'. OK, Kakashi

what is your comment about this?"

Kakashi : "Don't expect this, but…" _(waving at his fans)_

Kakashi fans : _(some fainted)_ "Yeah! Kakashi we love you!"

Host : "Right… well to the main point, Kakashi can you show some of the

abilities that have you copy, now?"

Kakashi : "Sure… ……………… Hey, Itachi, don't get mad on me…"

"WHAT?!" Itachi shocked

"I think he's about to use your jutsu, Itachi" said **Kisame**

Kakashi : "Sharingan, Tsukoyomi!"

Host : "What the?!! AGHHH!!!!"

Kakashi : "Sorry, I'm carried away…"

Host : "I think I'm gonna die there! Be careful next time will ya?!"

Kakashi : "Hnn…"

"Don't copy me!" said Sasuke

"Hmm? Did he really copy you?" asked Naruto

"uuh… welll…."

Kakashi : "Don't think I copy you Sasuke…"

"hahaha… He got you, my dear brother!" said Itachi, laughing

"Tch…"

Host : "OK, to the next abilities… hmm… I'm a little curious about 'an ability

that called 'Ikorose Shinsou' you know…

Kakashi : "Oohh… that lame ability?"

"Curse you!!!" said Gin angrily

"Calm down…" said Genzou

Host : "hey don't called it lame…"

Kakashi : "Shall I prove it?"

Host : "Yup, but to this manequine, not me!"

Kakashi : "hhh… right… hiah! Ikorose Shinsou!!!"

"What the?! He… he… copy my ability perfectly! OMG" Gin fainted

"Agh!!! Gin get hold on yourself!" Genzou panicked

"hhh… will you heal him Orihime?" ask Rukia

"Umm… OK…"

Host : "Wow! That was amazing!!! Superrrific!!!"

Kakashi : "yeah…"

Kakashi fans : "YAY! KAKASHI YOU ROCKS!"

Host : "Hey, could you copy Britney Spears dance, Kakashi?"

Kakashi : "Pervert…"

Host : "hey! Just asking here!"

Kakashi : "Ofcourse! Here let me show you…"

Then he start danced, crazily and the dance is hot… the childrens eyes was being closed by the adult, including Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Ichigo (hey?!) and Yuuri… also Greta and the other 'kids'

Host : "Oh… Shit… That was… real hot… but… since it was you… Ughh…"

_ (threw up)_

Kakashi : "Hhh… I'm only proving it Okay?!"

Host : "Yeah, right… "

Kakashi : "Soo… any request?"

: "Me!!!"

Host : "Hmm…? That looks like…Jiraiya-san!!!"

Jiraiya : "Yeah! That's me!"

Kakashi : _sigh_ "What's your request then?"

Jiraiya : "Hehehe… I want to see 'Harem no Jutsu' please" _(camera stand by_

_ on Jiraiya's hand)_

Kakashi : "You got it! … Kagebunshin no Jutsu! (Bunshins appear) Sexy No

Jutsu! _(Turning to womans and… you know what the appearance like_

_ right?)_ Hiaaahhh!!! This is my master piece! Harem No Jutsu!!!"

Host : "What the?!" _(Nosebleed, fainted)_

Auddience : Fainted

Jiraiya : "Wow!!! That's Hot! Keep still Kakashi!!! Heehehe…" (that pervert…)

"What theee……" Naruto fainted by shock of his special jutsu has been copy

"Hmm.. poor Naruto, but… that pervert is there… I see now, why he isn't here…" said Tsunade rubbing her face

"Shiiittt……" Itachi n' Kisame fainted

" Hnn… Soo… this is the easiest way to beat him huh? Should I practice this jutsu, huh? Stupid jutsu…" _(hey what were you thinking just then, Sasuke??? Hehehe…)_

---------

"Yuuriii!!! Stop seeing it!" Wolfram closed Yuuri's eyes

"Hey?! Wolfram?!!!"

"You too Greta!"

"eh?"

"I think you too Wolfram!!!"

------------------

"Ichigo?! Great! There he is… fainted… oh man… he's too young to see" said Rukia "now there are two…" Rukia sees the other fainted too

"Ohh… what a pain… Orihime? Will you?"

"hhh… guess it can't be helped…"

-----------------

"Hey, Mori what are you doing?" Ask Ueki innocently

"Shut up and don't try to use your talent to see!"

"Hmm… that ain't bad…" said Robert

"Robert?!" Rinko gasped

------------------

So that happens to many people except the adults and pervert people, or the girls.

Host 2 : "Because the host is fainted, and so are the auddience, we'll continou

this next week. See you again!!!"

Ending song "Emotion" by Rie Tanaka

Host 2 : "see you next week at Celebrities Talkshow part 2… hahaha…!"

**OWARI**

**

* * *

A/N: well… there you go… what do you think? My first English fanfict thoug… so**

Sorry if there ae many mistakes on the spelling or grammar… hahaha… not too important right?

Talkshow 

**Yuuichi**: Hehehe… how's that Kakashi?

**Kakashi**: Man, what a pain

**Shikamaru**: Don't ever copy me!

**Jiraiya**: Good show Kakashi… hehehe… good photo here…

**Kakashi**: Welll… hh… sigh

**Jiraiya**: I'll send you the newest Icha-icha Paradise after it finished!

**Kakashi**: Wow! Really?!

**Sakura**: (sweatdropped) by the way Yuuichi, why do you make it like that?

**Rukia**: Yeah! Orihime is exhausted from all the healing he done

**Rest of** : (Nodded)

**BLEACH Com.**

**Yuuichi**: hahaha… Good one, right? Im' sorry for Orihime but…

**Orihime**: Hidoi…

**Yuuichi**: Hey! Don't blame me… eh… I… mean… uh-oh…

Other BLEACH + NARUTO+ UEKI + Kyou Kara Maou Chara ready to punch Yuuichi… except the fainted one…

**Yuuichi**: GYAAAAHHH!!!!

_**(Hospitalisation needed…)**_

**Review** please………. Thanks

_No one was harmed during this fanfict was made… ))_


	2. Seigaku's fallen

The Greatest Copy Ninja Ever

_Desclaimer: all mangaka's whose character are here…_

Chapter 2

"Hey, you know? That last time the show is a little ruined?"

" Yeah, absolutely, it's because that pervert old man ask the ninja to perform a 'pervert' move…"

"Hmm… but I wonder… who is the one who have that ability…"

"Beats me…"

Yeah… So… that's what happen after the last show… This week Kakashi will come again to the "Celebrity Show"

In the 'Naruto's community base'…

"Ahh!!!! ERO-SENIN!!! Why do you have Kakashi-sensei to copy my jutsu?!!" ask Naruto loudly

"Calm down Naruto… Ehem… I admit your jutsu is 'sexy' but it's not quit enough if YOU the one who use it. So I ask Kakashi instead." Said Jiraiya

" Hmph… that old man sure is a jerk and a pervert…" mumbled Sakura

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"aw… it's nothing."

"So… Kakashi-sensei is in the show again." Said Naruto

"Yeah… hope this show goes well" said Tsunade while tieing Jiraiya to the wall

"Uuhh… yeah… hope so…" said Sakura

"Too bad that Itachi isn't coming… maybe he's shocked, huh?" said Naruto

"Uuuh… so… that's why Sasuke isn't here…" said **Ino** dissapointed

"Yeah… after you said that… I didn' see Itachi and Sasuke anywhere in here…" said Neji

"But you didn't shocked eh? Naruto?"

" Hmm… a little I guess…"

" Hmm… he is watching at home I guess" said Sakura

_(everyone nodded)_

"Gaara and his siblings isn't here either… guess becoming kazekage is hard too, eh…?" said **Shikamaru**

_(nodded once more time)_

"Looking for Temari are you, hm?" said Naruto smirking

"Wha… what?!"

At the 'BLEACH Community base' … 

"Orihime are you allright?" ask Rukia

"Yeah, aftr resting a whole week… er… three days I mean… I'm feeling good now" said Orihime

"That's good. Hey... Guys? Don't knocked out like last week again, or this time Orihime won't heal you again you hear?!"

"Yes…Mam…"

"Sigh… Rukia… sit down and watch silently OK?" ask **Kikuchi **who show off this time

"Yeeesss Oni-chaann!!!" answer Rukia happily

(sweatdropped)

"Oh well… the show is going started I think…" said Ichigo

"Yeah… this time Gin and Genzo didin't come… aw…" said Hitsu

"Yeah, I think he's shocked after the last show… Man… I feel bad for him…" said Rukia

Ueki's Community Base

"UEEKIII?!!!"

"Hmm?"

"You eat my popcornn!!!" shout Sano,pulling Ueki's shirt but it seems he doesn't care

"Now… now… Sano…" Rinko tried to stop him "here… some popcorn for you"

"Wow… thanks Rinko" Sano sits and started to watch the show

"Hmm… think you save my life Rinko… thanks" said Ueki, eating 'his' popcorn

"Hey Ueki! I want some too!" ask Tenko

"Hmm? No way this is mine…"

"You're so greedy!!!"

"Hmm… whatever" said Ueki calmly continue eating his popcorn

"Ueki! You should share you know!!! Here Tenko have some" offered Mori

"Yay!!! Thanks Mori!!!" He started to eat "Hey, Uweki yu shoud be ash gook ash yol gilfwiend yu 'now…" (Hey, Ueki you should be as good as your girlfriend you now) said Tenko while eating his popcorn

"Tenko, talking while you eating is not good for your health…" said Ueki

"Shut up!!!"

"HEY!!! I'm no girlfriend of him!!!" shout Mori

"Hey, Mori can I have some more?" ask Tenko

"Aw… man… no popcorn left…" said Ueki looking his popcorn bag is empty "Mori… I want some too…"

"Hey Rinko… Mine is empty too… can I ask more?" ask Sano

" Let me think… hmm… NO!"

In One Piece's Homebase 

"Yayyy!!! The show is about to start!!!" said **Luffy** and **Chopper** enthusiasticly

" hmm… Good one here…" **Robin** smiled

"Ohhh… Robin-chan… here's your snacks, miss…" said **Sanji**

"Thanks…" Robin smiled

"Hey Sanji!!! I want some too!!!" ask Luffy

"Hey… stupid chef! Bring me some beer!!!" shout **Zoro**

"God… Zoro… you can take it yourself right?! Crazy swordman!!!" Sanji shout back

"Why you!!!"

"Hey, Sanji… can I ask some orange juice?" ask **Nami**

"Whatever you want sweety!!!" answer Sanji _boy… he was so pathethic… (sorry… if it is spelled wrong …)_

"Man… you're so slow Sanji!!!" shout Luffy

" -sigh- Did they think I'm a servant…" think Sanji

Yeah, the people who was shocked is absent to their community… so… there you have it… poor _Itachi_… poor _Gin_… poor _Naruto_… ?! He is here after all… so… no bad feeling for Naruto I guess… There are new community too I guess..

At Studio 

" -sigh- Kakashi…?"

"Hmm?"

"why do you still read that book?"

"Well… you know that I can't read it with a supersonic speed… can I?" ask Kakashi back

"Yeah… I think so…"

"Good… so… how many minutes again?"

" -sigh- 10 minutes… please be ready" said the crew

" sure…"

_**10 minutes later**_

" Allright! You ready Kakashi?" ask the produser

" hnn…"

" Lighting OK! Camera Stand by! And… START!!!"

Opening theme "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru

Host: "What a beautiful and pure sound…"

Utada Hikaru: "Domo… Arrigatou…"

Host: "Your welcome!!! OK!!! Lets' start this show! I'm your host Yuuichi"

_auddience claps_

Host: "Again, we gave you Kakashi!!!"

Kakashi: _waving_

Kakashi Fc: "KYAAA!!!! Kakashi!!! Love you 4ever!!!"

Kakashi: _giving his most powerful smile_

Kakashi Fc: -fainted-

Host: "Ahahaha… once again Kakashi Fansclub is here… Well Kakashi… today we invite the Seigaku's tennis Club to come…"

Kakashi: "Hmm??"

Host: "Let's welcome!!! Seigaku High tennis club!!!"

_Auddience clap_

**Kikumaru**: _waving_

**Fuji**: _Smiling_

Fuji Fc: " Fujiii!!! Kyaaa!!!"

**Oishi**: _timidly _"H… hi…"

**Tezuka**: walking cooly…

Tezuka Fc: "Tezuka is the best!!!"

**Momoshiro**: "Umm… Hi…"

**Inui**: "Yeah!!! I'm on TV!!! Mom… I'm on TV!!!"

**Ryoma**: "Mada-madadane…"

Ryoma Fc: "RYOMAAA!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"

**Kaido**: _walking…_

**Takashi**: _walking behind Kaido_

Host: "Welcome to you all!!!"

Tezuka: "Well… this is wasting our time indeed…" -sigh-

Host: "Pardon?"

Tezuka: "Just calculating…"

Kikumaru: "Hmph… that ochibi sure have many fans, eh?"

Oishi: "Yeah… damn right…"

Ryoma: "…" -sigh-

Host: "OK, Kakashi!!! You can copy their move can't you?"

Kakashi: "yeah… ofcourse…"

Host: "Whose abilities first?"

Kikumaru: "OK, let mine go first… you won't able copy mine!" -smirking-

Kakashi: "Well… that's no way can be happening" -smiling-

Host: "Here you go…" _(giving tennis racket) _To that manequine, Ok?

Sooo… what happen, happened… Kikumaru's special playing style… 'Acrobatic Play', 'Motion Vision', 'Net Play', 'Kikumaru Beam', 'Moon Volley', 'Kikumaru Bazooka', and 'Kikumaru's Seal Step' is copied perfectly by Kakashi…

Kikumaru: -gasped- "WHAAAT?!!!! Even my 'Pretend to Sleep Attack' too?!!!!"

Kakashi: "The lamest one I think…"

Kikumaru: "H… how do you know my styles?!"

Kakashi: "Easy… my sharingan did it…"

Kikumaru: "Damn!!! F--- you!!!"

Host: "Aww… that's bad… So then who is next?"

Fuji: " Hmm… I'd like to see mine… and ofcourse you can't copy mine…" -_smirks-_

Kakashi: "Yeah? Just watch…"

Again… what happen, happened… Fuji's Technique… is copied… PERFECTLY again… Fuji's _'Tsubame Gaeshi (Swallow Return)', 'Higuma Otoshi (Bear Drop)', 'Hakugei (White Whale)', 'Kagerou Zutsumi (Dragonfly Illusion)', 'Disappearing Serve', 'Houou', 'Gaeshi (Phoenix Return)', 'Kirin Otoshi (Kirin/Qilin Drop)', 'Hakuryuu (White Dragon) ', 'Hecatoncheires no Monban (Gate Keeper of Hecatonchires)', _and_ 'Knuckle Serve_ is Copied…

Fuji: "N… no… way!!!" -fainted-

Fuji Fc: "Nooo!!! FUJIIII!!!!!!"

Kakashi Fc: "YEAHH!!! KAKASHIII!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!"

Kakashi: -sigh- "I said so…"

Other member except Ryoma and Tezuka: "OMFG!!! He is crazy!!!"

Host: "Yeah! Kakashi, I'm sure your reputation is going high!"

Kakashi: "Yup!"

"Whaaa?!!! I can't believe my eyes… Is… Kakashi-sensei playing Tennis?!!" Naruto felt shocked

" Damn… Kakashi-sensei is… too good…" said Sakura

"Hmm… maybe he would be Hokage beside you, eh, Naruto?" ask Tsunade

"WHAAAT?!!! No waaayyy!!!" shout Naruto

Kakashi: "well… I guess… 7 people to go…"

Other member except Ryoma and Tezuka: (cold sweat)

Then… after all 5 members abilities are copied -- that is Momoshiro, Inui, Kawamura, Kaido, and Oishi – there are 2 left…

Momoshiro: "my… my… 'Super Great Momoshiro Special/Super Dunk' even that?!" -faint-

Inui: "my… technique… is… all… copied…" -crying-

Kawamura: "Shit!!! I'll make a new ability that's nobody can copy!!!" (still didn't give up)

Kaido: "Bullshit… Hadoukyû Boomerang… is copied?!!! Are you insane?!!!"

Oishi: "I… I… my… O… o… t…te…" –fainted- (I think he want to say _'Oishi Territory', _eh?)

Host: "my… oh… my… I think the players need Hospitalisation… medic team…"

Then… there you have it, Momoshiro and Oishi is brought by the medic team to recover…

"Wow…"

"Yeah, wow…" Tenko added

"Man, that ninja is very tough… Ueki you better becareful if you need to fight him…" said Mori a little bit nervous

"You're damn right Mori… He's too powerful…" said Ueki a bit mad and jelouse

" My talents… will he copy mine…" said Sano worried

"Tch… I'll have to train more…"

"Calm down Ueki…"

Host: "Man what a show! Kakashi… you're so talented! How did you do it?"

Kakashi: "Yeah… thanks to my friend Obito…"

Host: "Who is him?"

Kakashi: " … my former team member"

Host: "Ooh… w.. well… I think Tezuka and Ryoma is the one's left…"

Kakashi: "Yeah? Man… I'm tired…"

Host: "Nope, can't rest yet… there is two more people left you know…"

Kakashi: "Aw… man…"

Tezuka: "Huh… I said so… It's wating time…" –fixing his glasses-

Kakashi: "OK, then I'll make yours real fast…"

Host: "Yeah! That's the spirit!!!"

Kakashi Fc: -Cheering- "GO KAKASHIII!!!!"

Tezuka Fc: "Don't give up!!! Go Tezuka!!!"

Tezuka: -sigh- "OK, make it REAL… fast…"

Kakashi: "Well… you ask for it…"

So… again… Tezuka's ability is copied _super duper perfect _by Kakashi… Yep… all of them… Ya hear?!

His 'Zero-Shiki Drop Shot', 'Zero-Shiki Serve', 'Muga no Kyouchi (State of Self Actualization)', 'Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Hard Work)', and also his 'Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Great Wisdom)'

Tezuka: "R… rediculous… even my… 'Tezuka Zone'. Ugh… Shit…"

Kakashi: "Told you so…"

Host: "Well… the one's left is… RYOMAAA!!!"

Kakashi: "Stop!!! Let's continou next week!!!"

Host: "Umm… welll… Uhh…" (looking at the producer, then he see an aggrement sign) "OK, I guess we'll continou next week!!!"

Ryoma: -sigh- "mada-madadane…"

Host: "See You all next week!!!"

Tezuka: (mumbled…)

Ending song "Reason" by Nami Tamaki

Host: "Thanks for the song! And don't forget to watch the 'selebrity show' part3 next week!!!"

Yuuichi: Ah… done at last… (see clock) Man… it's nearly midnight by the way thanks for the reviews!!!

Naruto: Yeah, this reviews are from…

Cha-chan-hyper 

Hehehe… is it that funny? Well I'm glad you like it… by the way who's this Touya???

Azalie-Kauriu 

Yeah, this is the update then!!! XD Keep reading!! Thanks

Yuuichi: Yep thanks for the reviews…

Naruto: by the way… Aren't you sleeping?

Yuuichi: Nah… I'll sleep later

Neji: Hnn… no good for your health you know

Yuuichi: Aww!!! Neji you're so kind!!! hugs Neji

Neji: Let go!!!

Yuuidhi: Sorry this time you're not here…

Neji: Whatever….

Kakashi: You gave me more work…

Yuuichi: Yeah… the good thing is your ability increase right?

Kakashi: Yeah but…

Luffy: Woohooo!!! The king of pirates is here!!!

Sanji: Wow… this building sure huge…

Zoro: The best place to sleep… zzz.zzz.zz…..

Robin: Good place here

Nami: Is there any treasure, eh?

Yuuichi: Wow… it's become crowded…

Ryoma: Yuuichi… you'd better run…

Yuuichi: Hm?

Ryoma: Senpai-tachi ar looking for you…

Yuuichi: Eh? Hahaha… no kidding

Seigaku member: He's there!!! After him!!!!

Yuuichi: Hmm… you're right Ryoma-san… well… better start running… bye Ryomaa!!!

Segaku member: AFTER HIMM!!!!

Seigaku Fc: KILL HIMM!!!

Yuuichi: What the?!!! Aw… man…!!! It's midnight!!! Yoou guys are crazyy!!! HELLPP!!!

Ryoma: ………… Mada mada mo madadane -sigh-

Naruto: Yeah!!! Believe it! Wait for the next Part!!! BYEEE!!!

Yuuichi: Yeah!!! Review pleasee… GASP!!! –pant…pant…- still running

Review Needed… 

Again No one was harmed during this fanfict was made… ))


End file.
